A Moment in Time
by NibelungVelocity
Summary: Severus Snape hates Life and Life hates him right back. First there was the Incident, Lily continues to be her usual crazy self, and now Remus Lupin was acting very peculiar. Selected moments at Hogwarts. AU, genderswitch, and eventual RL/SS.
1. At Least You Have a Nice Rack?

Illogical, barely contained insanity. I was working on my other project, when the urge to write in another fandom hit and the next thing I knew this happened. I will be quite honest with you—I don't know where I'm going with this. Some chapters might follow each other chronologically, and others might just be timeless within that year. Anyway, the main purpose is to sit back and enjoy, which I hope you will do (since I was crazy enough to decide to share my ramblings).

**Warnings:** Genderswitch.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any claim to have any legal control over it whatsoever. I'm just playing with the characters and cackling as they dance to my bidding.

_A Moment in Time_

Chapter I: At Least You Have a Nice Rack?

**********

Lily Evans

"Severus!" Lily called as the classrooms emptied. It was the last class before lunch, and Lily Evans had hurried over all the way from the Charms corridor, towing very heavy books, mind, to meet up with him before he slipped off. He wasn't speaking with her at the moment, and while she couldn't exactly blame him, he sure knew how to hold a grudge. Seriously, he never let go.

'One little Potions accident and I'm black listed. Well, okay, it wasn't a little accident and Severus does have cause to be very, very upset, but I really am sorry and he can't stay angry _forever_.' Lily stood on tip toe, peering anxiously through the crowd. She huffed in annoyance and a bit of sadness. She couldn't spot him anywhere, and he was the sort of person that tended to stand out in a crowd. Not through any effort on his part—people usually tried to give him a wide berth. Dislike tainted heavily with fear had the tendency to do that. Lily idly wondered if he skipped today.

"I am right behind you, you silly girl." came a husky voice from her right. Lily eagerly whirled and smiled widely.

"Severus! You...look good."

Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, emphasizing a rather impressive set of breasts if Lily were to judge. It was hard to make out through the thick black cloaks they were required to wear as part of the uniform. Lily could definitely see that they were bigger than hers, however, and that really was drastically unfair. And now that Severus was now glaring venomously at her, Lily decided that maybe she should stop ogling them.

"I do not look good," Severus hissed, "I have breasts and ovaries. I am the laughing stock of the school yet _again_, and furthermore, they have yet to figure out how to turn me back _if they even can_. I am even more miserable now than I ever was as a male."

Lily coughed and floundered a bit under his (her?) furious gaze. She could see her peers pointing and whispering not so quietly around them. For all his posturing and sneering, Severus was a very sensitive person and did not take well to criticism or taunting. It was why he made such an easy target for those hoodlums masquerading as Gryffindors.

'And I made it worse.'

"W-Well," she began, "sure, your sex may be female, but one could argue that your gender is still very much male--"

"I'm sorry, Lily, I have difficulty acknowledging the difference between sex and gender when I am constantly in danger of poking out my eye."

"There's another positive! You have very nice...um, very—"

"You do realize I'm still angry with you and complimenting by rack isn't the way to go about apologizing."  
Lily clasped her hands and sighed, "You really do look nice, though."

Lily wasn't sure, but it looked like the severe (haha) look on the other's face was softening ever so slowly. Good thing that whole childhood friend thing gained automatic brownie points and made her immune to the worst of Severus's brand of vitriol.

"I suppose it's my fault for allowing you to experiment." The statement was delivered with a hint of grandeur, as if she was fortunate that Severus was willing to show some mercy.

Lily looked up at her hopefully. Girl Severus really wasn't too terribly different than regular Severus: her hair was still straight and in need of a wash, her skin still in need of a lay in the sun, her temper still very much mercurial. If anything, she was even more temperamental since the Incident (it required capitalization) and the AFTERMATH (Severus's reaction required _full_ capitalization). However, she was no longer composed of strictly sharp angles. Her chin and cheeks looked softer and in Lily's opinion it made her look far more approachable—as if one weren't _immediately_ in danger of bodily harm. It seemed that this body was in the later stages of development, and in regular Severus's clothes, the round hips and slender shoulders on top of the other changes were quite apparent.

Lily just wished Severus wasn't pessimistic all the time. Then again, Severus wouldn't be Severus if there wasn't that ever present near fatalism.

"No, the both us were silly."  
"One more than the other, but who's counting?" Severus replied airily.

'You are, as usual,' Lily thought with no real heat. "Are you feeling better?"

Severus gave an unattractive snort and rolled her eyes. She began to make her way down the corridor, forcing Lily to practically jog to keep up with her long strides.

'And such long legs. It really is unfair.'

"I am still getting used to it. Honestly, I don't know how you manage to walk around with mounds of fat getting in your way. Useless things."

"You know there is a reason for those, right? Besides, most men find them attractive."

"Most men aren't wearing them, my dear, annoying girl."

Lily laughed at her, "Yes, you have a point."

Severus sighed and refrained from replying, making sure Lily saw her displeasure at the sight of her supposed friend's amusement. But years of Severus Handling told Lily that she really was mostly over it—at least, the fury toward her had reduced to a slow simmer.

They had reached the stairs when Lily grasped the other's hand to slow their descent. She allowed them to get off the stairs first before they moved to another part of the castle, but she quickly steered them to an alcove off the main hall. Severus raised an eyebrow at her actions but kept quiet (for once).

"In all seriousness, how are you doing?" Lily asked quietly. Severus seemed to briefly consider brushing off her concern, but she wouldn't allow it. Not this time. "I mean it. I feel so awful about this, Severus. And you were only trying to help me, I--"

"Don't get all wet on me, Lily. There are worse things life. For instance, I have yet to tell my mother."

Lily giggled softly, "You still haven't written her?"

"I'm trying to think of a proper introduction. 'Dear Mother. How are things at home? Is Father still complaining about Blakeman taking bits of his lunch? Oh, by the way, I'm now a girl.' For some reason that fails to flow off the quill."

"Your Father won't be angry, will he?"  
"That man? He's sooner more likely to laugh in my face. I can hardly wait to go home and see him nearly give himself a fit from cackling at my misfortune." Severus sighed when Lily's face fell. "I told you, you annoying girl, not to worry about it. Your intentions were admirable. Our inexperience is the main reason we ran into trouble. I suggest that if you still wish to pursue the research—and you do, no doubt—then continue on with your studies."

Lily nodded and sighed. "You're right, I just...I was really hoping it was going to work."

"I know. One would think that with everything magic is capable of—including this travesty—that it would have. Cheer up."

"That's very nice of you, Severus."

"I know, I don't think my teeth can take much more of it, and they're already quite terrible. In any case, I'm hungry and I'd like to eat, so...?"

Lily nodded and shooed her out of the alcove. "Far be it from me to keep you from eating! Goodness knows you could use the weight gain."

"I could reply to that right now, but in the interests of friendship and pity I will stay my tongue."

"You are quite the gentleman—oh, excuse me."  
"Not funny." But she wasn't spitting venom so Lily took that as a sign that things were really okay between them. It would have been different if Severus had taken that joke badly.

The two of them entered the Great Hall to see that lunch was well under way. Even though it had been a good week since the entire school found out about the transformation, they were still receiving looks. Lily ignored the way the Hall went silent for just a brief moment and dutifully escorted Severus to the Slytherin table. It was largely unnecessary—Severus had beaten the fear of retribution via poison and curses into them years ago—but never let it be said Lily Evans didn't stand by her friends.

What's even more amusing is that it really was mostly bark. Oh, Severus was more than capable of poisoning one's food and more direct methods of violence, but she rarely employed those methods at all. Most, if not all, of her skin flaying was purely verbal. Traumatizing and potentially soul crushing, yes, but verbal.

"You had better hurry back to your table, Lily. We're getting looks." She didn't sound as if he cared, though.

"I'm sure we are. Just let me make certain that--"

"You're doing it again. Hurry up before lunch is over."

"Yes, your Grace."

Severus gave her a look and harrumphed.

"I'll be going," Lily said after a brief pause. "Play nice with the other children."

"I should say the same to you, Lily," Severus replied in her usual dry manner. Because Lily Evans didn't play nice if there was no reason for her to do so.

Lily nodded and made her way across the room to the Gryffindor table, ignoring Potter's panting with practiced ease as she sat beside her girl friends. Martha Weatherby and Justine Farthing could always be counted on to save her a seat, making sure to place themselves between her and Potter.

It was more for his safety than hers.

Although she told Severus that she would drop it, Lily could not help but check up on her every once in a while. She watched as her now female best friend picked at her lunch and generally tried to avoid being bothered.

'Severus really should eat more, it's not healthy. And that lovely figure would disappear if she doesn't take care of it. Ah, it's so cute,' Lily thought as she gossiped with Marigold, a sixth year. 'What is she doing now? Let's see...eating some chicken, going over schoolwork, traumatizing a classmate...good, nothing out of the ordinary!'

"Potter is trying to catch your attention, Evans." Marigold spoke up, glancing nervously between them.

"Oh, when _isn't_ he trying catch my attention?" responded Lily in irritation. She had to give him points, though, for persistence. She never understood boys. How James thought tormenting her best friend was the ticket to her heart Lily would never know. 'Lo, Evans, me and my cronies just put Snape in the Infirmary again, go out with me? Since when was that a good idea to have?

Eventually, when Lily allowed herself to turn and look in his direction to _personally_ tell him off, something else caught her attention.

"Oh, Potter!" James quickly straightened and put on his best smile. It looked as if he had already artfully mussed his hair earlier.

"Yes, Ev--"

"Where's Remus? Is the poor dear sick again?"

James blinked, "Huh?"

"Where. Is. Remus? Is he sick again?'' Lily asked impatiently. Honestly, what was so difficult about it?

James looked flabbergasted for some reason, and Sirius seemed to find the entire situation hilarious, so it was Peter Pettigrew that finally answered.

"Oh, he's, uh, in the library."

"Oh, that's good. Poor thing is always so ill." It really was worrying—one of the few decent boys in her year and he was constantly in the Infirmary. She hoped he didn't have a terminal illness. He was so young!

"Yeah, he's doing some research for our Transfiguration project."

Lily nodded, "Yes, I remember. I need to get his help on that. Severus tries, but he—she—can't transfigure her way out of a paper bag." Now, _blasting _her way out, or melting, or burning, or cutting her way out were entirely different. Thinking about it, Severus could really be violent minded.

"Er, I can help you with Transfiguration, Evans," James interrupted. Lily sniffed and returned her attention to her food.  
"I think I'll stick with Remus, thank you." Why was Black laughing so hard? "Oh, and leave me alone, I'm trying to eat and there's not much time left."

Lily sighed when Severus stood and swept out of the Great Hall to endless stares and gossip. She could not help but feel guilty about the entire thing when she only wanted to help. At least Severus was speaking to her again.

**********

Severus Snape

Severus was well aware of his, well, _her_ bad temper. If she wanted to be honest with herself, it made her a very easy target on some days. Her vision would go black around the edges and she would be unable to think clearly—a detriment that she knew she needed to correct. But when she stepped into the Infirmary that afternoon for yet another check up on her condition, even she was mildly surprised that they had yet to fix those awful looking gouges in the wall that were made when she first woke up to her new form.

'I suppose I went a smidge overboard in my tantrum.' Oh well, not her property.

Poppy Pomfrey peered out from behind a curtain and smiled when she saw the taciturn Slytherin.

"Just in time, dear. Let's have a look at you."

'At least McGonagall stopped checking on me.' Severus thought wryly. As necessary as it was, it was more than mildly mortifying to have Minerva McGonagall inspecting her nude body. It was even more mortifying when it was all for nothing anyway. McGonagall couldn't fix it, Pomfrey couldn't fix it, Dumbledore couldn't fix it, St. Mungo's couldn't fix it—at this point Severus was ready to just take the matter into his own hands and get some results.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. Transfiguration was his weak area, and at its core, that was what his condition boiled down to. The experiment began with a potion, but soon encompassed multiple disciplines so that it could achieve its ultimate purpose. Naturally, when something, inevitably, went wrong, that made it all the more difficult to examine and rectify the error.

"Take off that cloak, dear," Poppy ordered briskly. Severus dutifully followed her directions; Poppy Pomfrey was about the only adult in this lousy school worthy of respect. Severus spent so much time in her care that she should probably just intern here and be done with it. Poppy sat her down and took out her wand for a preliminary scan. Severus knew the procedure—stay still, breathe calmly and deeply, and once Poppy was done with the wand waving one was allowed to move a bit, but not too much or they'd have to start all over.

"How are we feeling today?" Poppy asked once she set her wand aside.

"_We_ are feeling irritable."  
"Oh Severus, you're always irritable."

"I think that says something for my environment."

Poppy's lips twitched in amusement, "So no observable side effects? No abnormal lumps or growths?"

"No, everything is working perfectly, much to my unending joy."

"That's good, we were all concerned about that as a result from the transfiguration." Sometimes cells just don't act correctly when they are exposed to magic—it's one of the reasons why Transfiguration is easily one of the most difficult and dangerous subjects to learn at Hogwarts. Not more dangerous than Potions, of course, but still scary enough to keep Severus up late at night, wondering if this new body was going to grow extra limbs or run into unforeseen issues.

When Severus first found out about Lily's side project, she honestly had a difficult time deciding whether to let her continue or put a stop to it before it went too far. Severus wasn't dense by any sense of the word, and quickly realized Lily's sudden interest in the medical field probably corresponded to Hyacinth Evans's frequent trips to the hospital (Severus was told that much by Lily's father). The fact she always returned looking more haggard and depressed each time was even more worrying. Lily never said what it was exactly her mother had, but Severus could probably guess that it was bad, to put it lightly. Certainly bad enough for Lily to try her hand at a magical cure.

It certainly limited the number of diseases Mrs. Evans could have, but that meant it was most likely terminal and there was no proper magical fix for it either.

"And there. The scan is all done. Your readings look very good. But..." Poppy trailed off and coughed, "you might want to see me soon."

"I thought this was going to be the last check up," Severus asked snippily.

"Yes, but I think it would be best if I spoke to you about how to deal with certain bodily processes--"

"Madame Pomfrey I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you right there. I do not want to know right now." Severus had a good idea on what she was about to say and was definitely not in the mood to hear it. She certainly did not want to damage Pomfrey's ward anymore than it already was.

Poppy seemed to realize this and nodded. She placed the scan in Severus' file (more noticeably larger than other students') and turned to her patient.

"Is there anything you do wish to talk about?"

"Not really, no."

"Are you certain?" she asked.

"Very. Besides, Lily has been...helpful."

"I'm glad."

'As am I,' Severus thought. It wasn't something she'd admit out loud, however.

The entire situation still managed to be somehow surreal despite the fact she was a wizard—now witch—in training in one of the most prominent magical institutions in the UK. Severus clearly and achingly remembered the hell that was the first week: unable to walk properly due to the new center of gravity, having to learn how to pee sitting down, and getting used to her new body in general. She still couldn't look at herself in the mirror. Not that she ever liked looking at herself, but now she found herself cringing whenever confronted with her new reflection.

Severus didn't even want to think about her classmates' reactions. She'd have poisoned the entire school by now if she thought she could get away with it. She certainly wasn't a stranger to morbid thoughts, but Potter and Black had no clue how lucky they were on some days.

When a beaker on the table beside her suddenly exploded Severus could only sigh in barely concealed frustration. Her magic had been all over the place since the Incident (Lily insisted on capitalization). Madame Pomfrey merely cast a quick spell to repair it and didn't comment.

"Are you sure?" Poppy asked quietly.

"Very." Severus stood and slipped her cloak around her body, her new, horrible body. She picked up her school bag and gave the school nurse a nod. "I'll be leaving, now. I don't feel like going to my next class. I can spend that time in the library."

"Be careful, dear," called the nurse as Severus exited the Infirmary. She easily ignored some students from a younger year gawking at her as if she were a sideshow attraction.

**********

Remus Lupin

Remus knew he ought to be ashamed about skipping class to spend time in the library, but when that class was Divination, he somehow managed to get over it. After all, he was pretty tired of hearing about his impending demise—he'd already gotten his hat three times this year. He had skipped lunch to look through some Transfiguration texts, but once the bell rang he couldn't force himself to pick up and hurry up to the Divination classroom.

The library was pretty sparse at this time of day; the only students present were the upper level ones that had free study periods and were content to staying in their own little corners of the library. Fine by him, really.

"Oh, here you are," spoke someone from behind, "I was wondering where you got off to." Remus turned and smiled softly.

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh, well, I got to Divination, I saw that you weren't there so I faked sick and left."

Remus chuckled and moved his mess over so Lily could have a seat.

"That's not proper behavior for a Prefect."  
"Seeing as you're also a Prefect, you can't tell me anything. Besides, it's no fun in there without you."

"Ah, I see."

Lily nodded to the open books on the table, "Transfiguration, right? Pettigrew told me you were studying."

Remus nodded and flipped a page, "I'm attempting to, at least. I still haven't thought of what I want to work on."

"Ooh, I know! I can never decide what I want to do. But you're very good at it. Can you help me out?"

"Of course. But you know James and Sirius really are better at the subject than I--"  
"I'd rather fail, thank you. Now, what are you looking at here? Transfiguration Blunders: Mishaps, Misfortune, Mismanagement and—oh, it looks like the author ran out of spine. Well, this is interesting, I was looking at this myself when Severus--" Lily paused and gave him a shrewd look.

Oh damn.

"Now, why are you looking at--"

"No reason. Just taking a precaution."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

Lily smiled, "Severus will be just fine, Remus. He—she—is getting another check up right now. McGonagall cleared her for magic use."

Remus sighed and closed the book, feeling very uncomfortable.

"That's good, I," Remus frowned as he tried to gather his thoughts, "was really worried about him. Her?"

Lily patted his hand, "You're a good boy."

"Um, thank you?" Doesn't she realize they're the same age?

"I'm sure Severus would appreciate your concern."

Remus never realized how delusional the poor thing could be. Maybe it was stress.

"I doubt that very much, Lily. Severus can't stand me. Rightfully so, really."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You're very decent—just a pushover."

"Um, thanks--"  
"I mean, you fold like a napkin at the first hint of conflict."

"Well--"

"It doesn't help you let Potter and Black walk all over you like the rug you are."

"I think my self esteem is taking a dangerous dip--"  
"It's as if you lack some sort of spine! I know you have one, Remus, you are in Gryffindor, aren't you?"

"I am--"  
"So I really don't understand how you can act so pathetic. They may be your friends, but true friends don't let friends act like jackasses."

"You have a point--"

"Are you a man or a mouse?"

Remus coughed at that comment. "Last I checked, I was a man."

Lily beamed at him, "Well there you go! Don't let Severus intimidate you. You like her, am I right?"

Remus reddened a bit and wondered if there were any way he could escape her clutches. He hoped Lily hadn't gotten it into her head to play matchmaker. He glanced up and saw her excited face and knew he was done for.

If Lily's enthusiasm for romance didn't kill him, Severus would certainly make sure he met a messy end.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Lily," Remus said quickly, trying to find some way out of this. "I mean, you're getting all of this out of my looking at a book."

"But I'm not wrong, am I?"

Remus couldn't lie to her.

"I'm not saying you two should go out," Lily continued, "I'm saying that you both need more friends. Although it'd be great if you two hit it off. I know you would like that. Remus, do you really want things to stay this way? To let Potter and Black dictate who you can and can't be friends with?"

"They don't dictate who I can be friends with, Lily."

"Don't they? What do you think is going to happen if they even so much as thought that you would, say, go to Hogsmeade with Severus?"

Remus fell silent then, knowing she had a point. It wouldn't be anything malicious; they would do it out of worry and friendship, he was sure. But he could also easily imagine the two of them arguing with him and trying to force him to change his mind—hell, it wouldn't be the first time.

No offense to Peter, but really, was he a man or a mouse? He didn't want to lose his friends. They were his first and only true friends. They knew about his secret and didn't care.

But it also made them overprotective, and Remus admitted that sometimes he got the feeling that he couldn't do some things because he was afraid of making them angry. He couldn't really help it—it would be so easy for Sirius to lose his temper and blurt out things he shouldn't. He wouldn't mean it, but that wouldn't help Remus any if his "furry little problem" got out.

The fact he was afraid his friends would do that to him probably said more than enough.

How the hell did this conversation even start anyway?

"I," Remus began, not even sure what he was going to say, when Lily interrupted him.

"Oh, there's Severus now! Severus!"

Great.

Lily was smiling and waving, easily ignoring Madame Pince's glowering face. Severus, at least, looked just about as put upon as Remus felt, but that sense of kinship quickly dissipated at the cold look Severus tossed his way as she approached.

Remus could feel his heart sputter and his palms sweat and hoped desperately that Severus wouldn't notice.

"You are making a scene, as usual," came the smooth reply as the other approached. Remus thought it was drastically unfair to have a voice that sounded like that. Good thing that was one characteristic about Severus that stayed the same, although it probably wouldn't get any deeper.

'Should I say something? Severus isn't looking at me, though, maybe I should--'

"I was just talking with Remus here about our Transfiguration project." Lily said, looking meaningfully at him.

"Were you?" she could probably care less.

"Why not join us? I know you could use the help, don't deny it."

"I admit Transfiguration isn't my best subject," replied Severus, making a face at the thought that she wasn't proficient in _all_ things magical, "but I would rather not sit with the present company."

Okay, ouch. Severus didn't believe in pulling her punches. Lily kicked Remus under the table, no doubt hoping to spur him into action.

"Ah, Severus--" he began.

Severus was quick to cut him off, "What have I told you about calling me by my given name, _Lupin_?"

"Oh be nice--"  
"Lily, since when am I nice to people like him? I'll be looking over some Potions work instead. _Over there._"

And that was that.

Lily grumbled and glared at her friend while Remus could only stare after her, watching her as she sat by herself. One often saw Severus Snape apart from the rest, and it never sat well with Remus; however, this time was different. Remus felt something building him in, an emotion he couldn't identify but it was pretty close to anger.

"I apologize, Remus, maybe you were--"

"Lily."

Lily raised her eyebrows at the tone of his voice. Hell, even he was surprised at the tone of his voice.

"Yes, Remus?" she answered after a moment.

"Where should I start?"

"Hm?"  
"Getting Severus to like me."

Lily grinned, green eyes practically twinkling at him. Remus had no idea where this was coming from, but it came with the sense of "no more."

That, and "dear Lord what the fuck am I doing?"

**********

End the first part of who knows how many. Please review and tell me how I did!


	2. A Plan of Action

Funnily enough, my inspiration for this sort of...vanished. I wrote and re-wrote it, but I ended up hating every single one. Even this one. Ah well, I still don't know what I'm doing. Maybe one of these days I'll make into a proper story. I'm still trying to decide how I want to portray these good folks.

Anyway! I would like to thank the kind people who reviewed! You were too kind, and I'm really glad you liked it! I hope I don't disappoint y'all!

_A Moment in Time_

Chapter II: Plan of Action

**********

Lucius Malfoy

Lucius had never liked the Hog's Head. The tavern was an eyesore both inside and out, dark and gritty and he felt filthy just passing across the threshold. It was just unfortunate that the Three Broomsticks was far more conspicuous. It was still below his station, but at least it was clean and had an attractive barmaid.

Hog's Head could only boast a hairy, shifty man whose name he couldn't quite recall.

Lucius sighed and checked his pocket watch yet again. It was nearly midnight, and Narcissa was no doubt wondering where he got off to.

"There you are, I nearly didn't recognize you." Lucius turned and pushed back his hood enough to glare at his visitor.

"You are late, Severus. I was beginning to think I had dirtied myself for nothing."

Severus gave a snort and circled around. He—she—was wearing a thick black cloak with a hood as well. Lucius couldn't help but stare as she cleaned off an area to sit. He had heard, of course, about what happened from some of his contacts within the school, but it was definitely another thing to actually _see_ it. He was rather sorry he missed witnessing the reaction. If he knew Severus, it must have been spectacular.

"So it is true," he remarked.

"Yes, yes, it's true," Severus growled, impatiently pushing back her hood, "and who knows how long I'll be stuck like this. Now why am I here?"

"I was surprised you agreed to meet with me, Severus."

"Oh, yes, well, when _the_ Lucius Malfoy comes calling one can't help but answer. And take off that ridiculous hood."

Lucius rolled his eyes and slid it off. He could have pointed out how it wouldn't look proper for a Malfoy to be seen with another woman at midnight at an infamous, seedy tavern, but he doubted Severus would much care. The subject matter he was about to introduce was already incredibly sensitive in nature.

"Can't I just check up on a dear friend?"

Severus's eyebrows raised, "At Hog's Head? In the dead of night? You're lucky I consider it bad business to brush off a major source of income; otherwise, I would have told you to stuff it."

"I apologize, Severus. After all this time I was quite certain you were only truly active at night. It's not as if you benefit from beauty sleep."

"That was just clumsy, Lucius. It would behoove you to take some of your ill begotten riches and buy yourself a proper sense of humor."

"But in all seriousness," he had to put a stop to this or they'd be going back and forth all night, "I do want to know how you're faring. Narcissa has been worried, for one thing."

Severus made a face and leaned her elbows on the table. To his credit, Lucius managed to keep his eyes above neck level. Seeing Severus with breasts was the strangest thing! Seeing Severus with breasts and have it actually work in an oddly fascinating way had to be even more mind boggling. It was as if Severus had been a female this entire time.

"I'm fine, Lucius, all things considered. I have to say, I'm surprised at your thoughtfulness. You're usually a self-centered, arrogant prat."

"Why thank you, Severus. It's so nice having a friend like you," Lucius replied dryly. Severus bared her teeth briefly in amusement. Speaking of teeth, why couldn't those get fixed? Really, her entire body had an overhaul, couldn't she have gotten away with straightening those out as well?

"Well, where would you be if you constantly surrounded yourself with ass-kissing Yes Men?"

"I have a wife for that, you do realize. She does a fine job of putting me in my place."

"Not good enough. I'll write Narcissa sometime. I was trying to avoid it as she'd drag me off to a boutique."

Lucius had to admit that was a very real possibility.

"Write her anyway, she'd love it. By the way, there is something I wanted to bring to your attention--"

"Ah ha."  
"Ah ha?"

"Indeed, ah ha. I knew there was a reason you dragged me out here. Well, what is it this time? Just so you know, my prices have been adjusted to reflect inflation and the fact you've recently come into your inheritance."

"No, nothing like that (although I wouldn't mind discussing a deal on one of your wares in a bit). There's a...group that I would like to talk to you about."

Severus blinked, "A group?"

"Yes. We've joined it very recently and they have some very good ideas. I know you are quite ambitious and someone with your talents would be well received. It would be an opportunity to broaden your horizons. You can meet new people as well as debate new and exciting ideas. We're a very select group, but I do believe you'd fit in well, there. I certainly wouldn't mind sponsoring you."

"Sponsoring? Is this some sort of secret society, Lucius?"

"I suppose you could say that. We have to be extremely discreet, you realize. It would look scandalous if it got out just who attended and what we were doing."

"Doing? Are there a lot of people in this group?"

"Only a select few. In fact, it mainly consists of couples."

Severus's eyes widened and she gave a short cough.

"Can I be frank, Lucius? I do think of you and Narcissa as good friends and I suppose I should find this flattering, but I would rather not."

"Are you sure? That's such a shame, Severus. You'd do very well."

"I'm sure, I always do well."

'And yet I'm the arrogant one?'

Severus continued, "But I'm not one to stick my neck out for just anything. I require a very good pay-off."

"I'll have you know that the pay-off is very satisfying. I wanted to approach you before the summer started and give you time to think it over. We would really love to have you join us."

"Lucius, I'll have to refuse."

"If you're absolutely sure," Lucius said, sighing in disappointment.

"Quite. At this point in time I have no interest in doing any overtly illegal activities."

Lucius blinked in confusion. What was she talking about?

"Illegal? It's not illegal."

"Oh come off it. Of course it's illegal."  
"Severus, what exactly are you talking about? While the lifestyle is alternative and does have some negative connotations, it's hardly against the law."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Narcissa and I recently joined a swinger's club."

"Oh," she paused, "_oh_, that's what you were talking about."

"What did you think I was talking about?"

"Honestly? I thought you were talking about the Death Eaters."

"Them? No, not at all. Although I was going to look them up as well. Bellatrix refuses to shut up about it."

"Tell me how that goes."  
"I shall. Now that we're on the same page, are you still sure?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, still sure."

"It's very structured, and we do have more activities than swinging, you know. Some of the attendees are of good standing and it would be a good place to--"

Severus gave him a look.

Lucius harrumphed, "Fine, ruin all my fun."

"I can only imagine, Lucius."

"...I don't suppose I could still have a peek--"

"No."

"Well, I tried."

"Does Narcissa know you're here?"

Lucius winced slightly, "No. I wanted to get the chance to meet with you privately." Severus ran fingers through her hair before shrugging. After haggling over the prices some of Severus's potions and tonics, the conversation quickly moved on to other things. They spoke for a long time, talking about everything and nothing, and Lucius had to admit that it was very nostalgic for him. He never pinned himself as the sentimental sort, but sometimes he did miss his school days. When he apparated in earlier in the evening, Lucius was surprised at how much he missed walking along High Street. And while he greatly enjoyed his status and connections and would sooner die a horrid death than give up his mountains and mountains of galleons, sometimes, he did yearn for the simpler things.

To him, Severus represented that simplicity. You always knew where you stood with Severus. She either liked you, hated you, or couldn't care less about you. He wouldn't have come down to this depressing hole in the wall otherwise. It was refreshing, really, after spending his entire life dancing about in intricate circles and learning politics, and his time at Hogwarts was certainly no different as most of the Slytherin House was composed of Purebloods. This usually meant the children had some idea of proper social standing and were very quick to get to their assigned ranks. You didn't have to agree, you just had to stay where you were and maybe someday you'll move up the metaphorical ladder. You didn't have to like your betters, you just had to keep your mouth shut and maybe some of their status would rub off on you.

Needless to say, the only reason Severus didn't get himself killed was because he was far more likely to get you first.

The moment Lucius exited Hogwarts he spent a great deal of his time posturing and never getting a thing done. But to choose another method would result in being labeled as a deviant. It was shameful, as he still had his ambitions. Going through the proper channels rarely resulted in anything constructive. Perhaps he _should_ check into Bellatrix's new group.

Their conversation ran for quite a while considering the people involved in it, and it lasted so long that the few denizens of the tavern had long disappeared. He was in the middle of a tirade about having to attend the Minister's exceedingly boring parties when Severus suddenly stood.

"Come on, let's get out of here. You need to calm down and it's late. Ugh, I swear it always smells like goat in this place."

Lucius hesitated before sighing in resignation. So much for secrecy. Severus was already heading out the door and knowing her she'd have no problems leaving him behind. The cold air all but slapped him in his face the moment he stepped outside. Not surprising, given the time of year. He immediately cast a charm to stave off the chill before turning to face his company. He was debating whether he should do the gentlemanly thing and cast the charm for Severus or give into his baser feelings and let her freeze when she held out a slender hand.

"Your tab is due, by the way."

"Already? Severus, we're friends--"  
"Do you want to know what happened to Evan Rosier when he tried to get out of his tab?"

"I can only imagine, Severus," Lucius said, throwing her words back at her as he reached into his traveling cloak. He pulled out a small pouch of money and began to count out the fee. Severus promptly snatched it out of his hands.

"Thank you for your business."

"The dealers in Knockturn Alley could learn a thing from you."

Severus ignored him, "I'll have a new order list made for you by Monday. Please give Narcissa my regards."

"I will do so."

"It was a nice discussion, Lucius," she said primly, "but next time, just meet me at the Three Broomsticks. Or, hell, Madame Puddifoot's if you're that desperate."

"I'll pass."

Severus briefly bared her teeth but dropped it.

Lucius adjusted his leather gloves, "Besides, isn't this far more exciting, Severus?"

"I can barely contain my glee," came the sharp retort. Ah, now she was becoming cranky. Well, crankier than usual given her typical state of being.

"I'll see you in a week, then."  
"Not here, you won't."

"You always ruin my fun."

"It's your fault for acting so shameful you--" Severus suddenly turned and stared down an alleyway.

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's not like you to stop mid insult. Did you see something?"

"I thought I did. It doesn't matter, I have to get back anyway. If we are to meet next week, I'll bring your order. But in return I'm asking for payment up front."

"You know I'm good for it."  
"It's why I over charge you. Now go away."

"Maybe you should join the club, if only to get that stick out of your--"

"Good_bye_, Lucius."

Lucius nodded his head and disapparated.

**********

Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin had always found Severus to be striking. He enjoyed their Potions classes together mostly for the simple fact that he could watch the other discreetly from the corner of his eye. The way Severus carried himself and his rebelliousness were attractive in their own way. He would never become a model, but Remus was positive that his dark personality and voice alone could have made him quite popular if he really put forth the effort. It was so different than the cringing boy they met on the train their first year. Remus couldn't say very many complimentary things about Lucius Malfoy, but he had to admit that it was good the man instilled some kind of confidence in Severus.

It was just that Severus couldn't be bothered the majority of the time. It probably had something to do with his antipathy toward, well, _people_.

Remus was one of the few students that didn't laugh when it became clear just _why_ Severus was holed up in the infirmary and taking multiple trips to St. Mungo's the week before last. Popular theory at the time was that the Marauders were yet again responsible for sending the taciturn youth back into Poppy's care, and the shame Remus felt when he became aware of the rumor was stifled by the knowledge that this time they really weren't the cause of trouble. If anything, the news caused a certain thrill to run through him. Remus wasn't sure whether to be pleased or not that his attraction remained just as strong no matter what sex Severus happened to be.

The fact he got excited at the thought of Severus with female genitalia probably said quite a bit about _him_ as well.

Severus was attractive to Remus. The fact he was now biologically a she really didn't change anything.

Remus briefly glanced below neck level.

Well, okay, there was actually a rather _large_ change, but that didn't matter at all. Remus knew better than anyone that looks weren't the end all, be all of a person. Honestly, he gave up trying to explain that to a howling James and Sirius when they saw Severus that fateful Monday morning.

'Really, there's a reason why Lily prefers Severus's company even if James is the more conventionally handsome of the two.'

Remus's sharp hearing could make out Severus's husky tones as he, no, _she _calmly ordered her partner to let her do the work or suffer the consequences. He couldn't quite make out what those consequences entailed, but Greengrass was quick to place his hands in his lap for the duration of the lesson.

Remus sighed and tried to focus on his own potion. Peter, bless him, wasn't very coordinated, and it never ended well whenever he tried to make a potion. He was more than capable of handling theory, however, so Remus had set him to work on completing the answer sheet while he took care of the brewing.

It was distracting being so love sick. God help him if he ever got the urge to write poetry. How should he start? _My dearest, fair Severus/ hair like a raven's wing/ eyes like a lump of coal/ teeth like a...well, there's really nothing good to say about the teeth but I rather think that adds character/ voice like a succubus'..._

And now his chuckling was causing Peter to look at him funny.

Once the potion was set to a simmer, Remus took the time to look around the classroom. James and Sirius were snickering and acting up as usual, and Lily looked to be irritated with them as usual. As if she sensed him looking, the red head looked up and gave him a small grin. She glanced meaningfully at Severus and raised her eyebrows at him.

It would seem she was still very determined.

Remus tapped the table thoughtfully. Maybe he should do as Lily asked and try to make friends with Severus at the very least. Or, at least get to the point that Severus wouldn't try to hex him into next year.

Or, at least get to the point that Severus would look at him voluntarily. Yes, it would be best to start minuscule.

But that would be difficult. Lily was very blunt with him in the library the other day. The first obstacle was to get Severus to trust him enough to even listen to what he had to say. Remus admitted that that was largely his own doing. Severus usually wasn't a pleasant and agreeable person—he wasn't that far gone to pretend otherwise—but she hadn't deserved the treatment she'd gotten. Even with the excuse of being a prefect, Remus hadn't done anything to stop James and Sirius from bothering her on a near constant basis. That had to change, if only so he could do his job properly. Also, to be honest, it was one of things that bothered him so much about his friends.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked in concern. Remus nodded and forced his head out of the clouds so he could concentrate on their potion. He didn't want to be the cause of their failing today's lesson.

Slughorn was making his rounds, complimenting and critiquing as he went, laying it on thickly if he thought the student in question were worth the trouble. Remus allowed himself a bit of amusement at Lily's expense as she squirmed uncomfortably under his gushing praise.

In any case, it was easy to think about changing, but could he do it? He needed to come up with a plan of action. Lily had left that part open-ended, as it would require him to say _something_ to his friends about their behavior. Well, she did offer to do that part for him, but for some reason Remus just couldn't quite trust the gleam in her eye as she said it.

After all, he didn't hate them.

Then there was the issue of Severus herself. He had chosen a bad time to try this, as the transformation and resulting infamy left her even more short fused than before. Remus didn't think it could possible, but there it was. Clearly, any patience she may have had toward him had probably dissipated, and even Lily was coming short on ideas. Yes, not only was it _best_ to start minuscule, he _had_ to start minuscule.

Remus had to come up with something good, or the entire thing would be doomed before it really began.

**********

Lily Evans

"Hello, Remus!" Lily chirped that afternoon. She was aware of James looking sourly at him, but she quickly yanked Remus out of the Great Hall to prevent him from doing anything about it.

"You know, if you keep this up James will think the worst of me."

"I don't care, I'd rather date you anyway," came the flippant reply. She easily ignored the choking noises he was making in response to that as she dragged him up the stairs, down a hallway, and into an empty classroom with a single desk and a shelf full of psychology books. She sat him down on the lone love seat in the room before plopping into the stuffy, leather chair behind the desk. Remus looked around in confusion.

"Er, Lily, is that a shelf full of--"

"I've decided to make this my office." She was very proud of herself. She had found the classroom by accident one day, and it wasn't that difficult to get the elves to dig up an old couch and desk for her use. Originally, it was supposed to be a base of operations (mental note: think of a name for the operation as soon as possible), but when word spread around the Girls' Dorm that she had acquired an office, well, it sort of mutated. Lily loved giving out advice, and apparently she was good at it, so she really didn't mind the added responsibility.

Remus, however, gaped at her and shifted uncomfortably.

"I...rather think you're taking this too far--"

"I've already got clients! I'm very excited!"

"_For what_?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Counseling! Now," she cleared her throat and placed her hands on her desk, "tell me what you've come up with so far."

Remus gave her a sheepish smile, "Er, well, nothing."

Lily sighed and gave him an irritated look. Surely he was being serious about this! She certainly was! How could he not tackle this matter with the same zeal and industriousness? Silly thing really had no head for romance did he? She could already imagine them walking along the shores of the lake, talking about intellectual things such as books they've read recently, or sharing a table at the Three Broomsticks, heads close together as they told each other secrets and generally be very cute.

Why couldn't Remus cooperate with her?

"Okay, tell me what you think," she began diplomatically.

"Um, I'm not going to be charged for this, am I?"

"I just might if you don't start talking--"

"Well, I was just thinking of good ways to approach the subject!" Remus said quickly. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Go on."

"But it's, er, like you said. Severus won't be easy to approach at all and I'm really stuck."

Lily hummed and began to scribble in a notebook. Yes, that was her main concern. Severus wasn't really much of a people person and was very defensive on top of that. She jotted more notes down and looked back up at Remus. She should consider getting glasses to give that extra "umph."

"Okay, let's set that aside for the moment. One of the first things we should do is make you appear more trustworthy. Have you said something to those friends of yours?"

Remus coughed and suddenly found the bookshelf to be very interesting—anything to avoid Lily's piercing gaze.

"I was just getting to that--"

"There you go! This is exactly what I'm talking about! Really, Remus, you're too nice. Do you know what I think?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me very soon--"

"I think you're afraid of talking with them because you don't like making people angry. I'll go even further and say you are more concerned with being liked than anything else."

Remus visibly stiffened and she could see the hints of his temper flaring, but it was quickly suppressed.

Lily continued, "No wonder you can't be trusted! Honestly, how do you think Severus would feel if he, _she_, started something with you, and then all it took was a few comments from Black to get you to turn against her?"  
"I would not--"

"Oh, wouldn't you?"

Remus fell silent, thinking about what she said. Lily sighed and rubbed her nose. Boys! Severus didn't even know how lucky he was to escape that fate. Especially by turning into such an attractive girl. Lily desperately coveted those legs.

"I know you're right, Lily," Remus muttered. Lily blinked in surprise.

"Oh, really?"

"Mm. It's funny, because I was just thinking the same thing earlier." He ran a hand through his thick, brown hair.

"Well, that's good! Here, promise me you'll say something by the end of the week."

"Er, I promise."

"Good!" Lily chirped, smiling. This was salvageable. Oh, she can already imagine the girl talks she and Severus could have!

Well, okay, not girl talks, but still.

"So, is this all? Because I'd like to get some lunch."

"Oh, yes, you're right. This was a very productive session, Remus. Now, I want you to think very hard on what to say to your friends."

"Er, yes, madam."

"Be firm!"

"I will."

"And after you do that, we can really get started on Severus. I mean, it's not like you can waltz right up to her in the morning and go--"

"Wait," Remus interrupted. Lily raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms—a habit she picked up from knowing Severus Snape for years.

"Remus, what--"

"Could you repeat that?"

"Um, what? You can't waltz up to Severus in the morning? You really shouldn't, she's a total bitch before noon, I'll tell you. Granted it's not that different than _after_noon, but what are you trying to get at?"

"Lily, you are a genius!" He suddenly grabbed her and held her close, much to her surprise.

"Remus, I like you, too, but--"

"I'll talk to my friends, I promise!" Then he dashed off without another word, leaving Lily stunned, flushed, and wondering if she just did the right thing.

'I think I just missed something.'

**********

_Dear Severus,_

_It's so nice to finally hear from you! I was one day away from descending upon Hogwarts and that worthless Headmaster like a plague (and I do mean plague, I still know my way around a cauldron, as you well know)! You had better start writing me more often, or I just might be forced to use desperate measures. You know I have baby pictures._

_Now, what exactly do you mean about permanent consequences resulting from the accident?_

**Severus, your mother has been driving me insane. I know you told her about my secret stash of tobacco. You have no sense of loyalty to your father, do you? And what's this about your losing your manhood?? Maybe now the both of you will listen to me and have you transferred to my alma mater**

_IGNORE your ridiculous father, dear. We both know you'd have been convicted of homicide the first three weeks of attendance my darling little troublemaker. But are you really okay? I'm assuming that means you're now a_

**Your mother doesn't want to say it, but we demand a picture. I haven't had a good laugh in ages, and I simply can't wait to see you. You know it's only a matter of time, you have to come home some time and I will be waiting**

_Love, there's nothing wrong with being a woman. I'm sure Lily is being very helpful. You do know, of course, that you can talk to me at any time. This must be a very big adjustment to make and I want you to know that your father and I are going to be supportive_

**I hope you're happy. I just imagined you as a girl and I nearly busted my gut.**

_We'll talk soon, yes? We love you very much. And remember, a good girl never gets caught!_

_Love,_

_Mother_

**I am WAITING, Da**

Severus closed the parchment and carefully folded it.

"I," she declared, "am going to kill that man."

**********

End part! God I wish I knew what I was doing. Um, review?


	3. Remus the Masochist

This has actually been on my hard drive for quite a while. I'm just now getting around to posting it...sorry, guys!

I'd like to thank my reviewers from, er, months and months ago. Thanks!

**Warnings:** If you have issues with reading about menstruation, be aware. I don't go on and on about it, but it's there, so if that grosses you out, here's your heads up.

_A Moment in Time_

Chapter Three: Remus the Masochist

**********

Regulus Black

They used to be a lot closer when they were younger.

But wasn't that how it always went between estranged siblings? There was a point in time when they could stand to be in the other's presence without trading insults and nearly coming to blows. Regulus really was conflicted over the entire thing—on the one hand, he felt obligated to try to bridge the gap between them. On the other, he didn't want to do anything until Sirius finally got his head out of his ass and apologized for his behavior. Regulus knew any overtures _he_ made would probably be thrown right back into his face, and, in any case, his brother was so impossibly stubborn and ridiculous he really didn't think he should bother.

It started years ago, of course, when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor House. Such a thing was unheard of in their family, and Regulus saw it as the beginning of the end. Sirius and Mother never got along that well, but that was the final stake into their relationship. Regulus was even present when she wrote the howler and sent it off, cringing from the sparks of magic she sent off in her fury.

Their father most likely would have agreed had he been sober enough to care.

'Sirius has always been stupid anyway—so what if he didn't agree with her? Mother's so radical very few reasonable people do; all he had to do was keep his mouth shut until she died from her illness, which won't be that long, surely. I really do want to make her proud, but...'

Regulus really didn't understand until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts himself. At that point, his and Sirius' relationship was really taking a downward spiral, even though at the time he was naïve enough to think everything would still work out if they were just _away_ from home. He really should have seen it coming when Sirius ditched him first thing on the platform, but that could have been an older brother not wanting to babysit a younger sibling. Later on, Regulus had sorted into Slytherin (naturally) and finally noticed just how polarized the two houses were. He had thought his family was exaggerating, somehow, but the enmity was really bad.

It only took about a month for the "light hearted" bullying to start—light hearted in that their group didn't actively hunt him like they did others. Regulus would have been impressed with his brother's reputation had it not been against _him_.

"You're woolgathering again, Regulus. I'm beginning to think something is wrong with you." Severus was slouching, something she rarely did, and had her nose deep into a thick tome. She acted as if she owned the place, but in a sense she did, as no one really sat in the chaise lounge in the back left corner of the room. It was too far away from the fire, and apparently Severus had hexed a girl's mouth off over it, so everyone left the area alone.

Sometimes "troubled" didn't even cover half of Severus' behavior.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking about the past."

"I didn't ask what you were thinking about," came the automatic response. "Ah, well, just move. Although I don't suggest your knight, I'd like to have somewhat of a challenge this time."

Regulus chuckled. "You're merciless."

However, ironically, if not for Sirius the two of them would have probably never spoken, as he was a Black and Severus was an impure outsider. Regulus had heard about Severus from day one: muggle father, but knew more curses than a seventh year. It was people like Severus, who looked and acted more like one of the dark wizards from his old storybooks, and that Evans broad who was a mudblood but consistently top of the class, that really made him wonder about the inherent superiority of Pureblood lineage.

And _unlike_ his stupid brother, he knew better to keep these notions to himself.

Regulus finally decided on moving his rook. Their game went as it always did: him simply reacting to Severus' extremely aggressive style of play.

"Do you remember how we first met?"

Severus blinked and raised an eyebrow at the unusual question.

"You're being rather contemplative this morning, Regulus."  
"I know, but I just got the urge to think about things." His mother was starting to get even more frenzied due to some Voldemort character and he was beginning to feel the pressure. Her most recent missive lay crumpled in the waste bin.

Severus sighed. "I remember you approaching me for help against your brother. You wanted me to poison him."

"You didn't."

"You were upset and I knew you didn't mean it. I wasn't about to kill someone over that."

He had stumbled across Severus by accident when he was leaving the Hospital Wing, and the humiliation and despair he felt was still raw. He wanted to hurt Sirius as he hurt. In his immature and impotent anger, Regulus wanted Sirius to die. Well, not really die, but to just go away, to vanish! Now agitated, Regulus plucked up the Daily Prophet he had bought yesterday. He didn't get the chance to look it over until today, however, as he had been running late that time.

"The Great Muggle Debate"; the Daily Prophet proclaimed these words with grand, looping font on their front page. There had always been an undercurrent of fear in the Wizarding world regarding Muggles, at least that's what Regulus thought. His school mates would scoff and sneer, but why else would they care? Magic folk were totally outnumbered, and every year the number of Muggle born students increased. A lot of old families were for complete and total segregation as a means of preserving Wizarding culture, to the point of abducting magical children born to Muggle couples and erasing their memories. A minority, his mother and their family members included, were more for complete take-over at the very least.

Regulus didn't really spend his time agonizing over the issue; sure, naturally speaking Muggles were inferior. That was obvious. But still...

"Stop reading that alarmist drivel, won't you?" Severus leaned against the arm of her chair and motioned toward the chess board. "Hurry up and move, you act as if we have all the time of the world."

Regulus set his paper aside and looked a little sheepish. "Ah, sorry, it's just that it's been in the news a lot lately."

"I've noticed, Regulus, I'm not blind."

"You're in rare form today, Severus, is something the matter?" Regulus asked, more to stall for more time as he tried to decide which piece to move. He finally settled on his bishop, but he immediately regretted the maneuver as Severus promptly checkmated him and returned to finalizing her lists.

'Honestly, why tell me to pay attention when you're obviously doing something else yourself?' thought Regulus, grumbling slightly.

"Nothing is the matter. This body is healthy—too fucking healthy, really."

'What does _that_ even mean?'

"Well, alright." Regulus waved his wand and the pieces flew back into their rightful places.

"Oh, you've gotten better at that."

"Yes, thank you. I'm surprised you showed, though. You haven't been attending our morning games lately."

Severus made a slight face and placed her quill back into the inkwell. From his vantage point, Regulus could make out a number of items and price tags marked neatly on the scroll. Ah, another sale, then.

"You're changing up your product line?"

"McGonagall's getting onto me. Someone is incapable of keeping their gob shut." Severus rolled up one of the scrolls and tied it shut. "I have my own thoughts as to whom it could be, but I need to make sure. I've changed up a few products accordingly so it wouldn't look as suspicious."

"Severus, I've seen very few wizards as paranoid as you are."

"You might be right about that. Besides, Lucius wanted an updated list anyway."

"You've seen him recently?"  
"Indeed. I had to sneak out to do it. Now there's paranoid."

"Well, yes. I know you don't like following or paying attention to etiquette but he's in a delicate position--"

"Oh, he mentioned something about that."

'And you don't care. Naturally.'

"But you're not exactly following the rules, either, are you?" Severus looked vaguely amused as she said it.

"Well, I'm not, true."

"I'd have thought with that brother of yours you'd bend over backwards to do as you're told. You're in a very good position to take over as Head of the Household, but I am quite sure you're aware of that. Your 'delightful' mother is just a stone's throw away from kicking him out, hm?"

Regulus began to sweat as he looked around the Common Room for eavesdroppers. It was very early, but there was always someone up and about. There were two Seventh Years in the far corner, and he could see the girl glancing over at them with a peculiar look in her eye. It was more directed to Severus, though.

"Idiot, don't talk about my family's issues out in the open. You know the walls have ears."

"Everyone knows this. It was set the moment that hat called out 'Gryffindor.'"

"It's fine in private, of course, but--"

"As I said, I don't really care. Your Pureblood games are hilarious, you know."

"Sometimes I think you act this way just to tease me," Regulus said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well I am just a half-blood. And my mother's family isn't all that influential here anyway. I'm fortunate in that regard, aren't I?"

"No, you're not. If you were then things would be different, wouldn't they?"

"Hm?"

Regulus began to feel a little paranoid himself and quickly set up a barrier spell. It was the first one he learned and it never ceased to be useful.

"I'm saying it for a different reason, of course. You shouldn't look like you're so involved with my family, you know?"

"I don't follow."

"It makes you look like you're...gold-digging, I guess that's the best way to explain it."

Severus frowned at him, looking a little perplexed.

"Gold digging? I haven't changed my behavior. These idiots were annoyed I was talking above my station, true, but that's going too far."

"Well." Regulus bit his lip and debated on how to tell her. He had kept his ears open, and the whisperings he heard were more negative than usual regarding his friend. "Severus, women play by different rules."

No one ever accused Severus of being stupid, and it took only a few seconds before her gaze became sharp and furious.

"I'm a boy," she snarled. Regulus quickly held up his hands.

"But you look like a girl. Physically, you're a girl and that's what they see. Now you suddenly have...parts...and you're spending too much time talking about Black and Malfoy business in public with their heirs no less. It doesn't matter that you were male barely a month ago; people have short memories and right now they just see your..." Regulus trailed off near the end, losing steam as Severus's face was becoming more frightening by the minute. For a moment he seriously thought she was going to throw a tantrum, and, indeed, she grabbed her inkwell and flung it across the room, nearly putting Goyle in the hospital wing.

"Good arm, Severus," he muttered weakly.

"What the hell, Snape?? Have you lost it??" MacNair shouted as he jumped to his feet.

Severus didn't back down in the least. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you!"

"Crazy bitch!"

"What did you just call me??"

Both of their wands went out and Regulus was already trying to hold Severus back when the Common Room door opened.

"Snape!"

The entire room froze when Omar Hastings, the Sixth Year Prefect walked in, looking incredibly put upon. More people were filtering down as breakfast steadily grew closer, just in time to witness the drama. Severus grumpily moved out of Regulus' hold and crossed her arms defensively.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Like fuck you didn't!" MacNair snapped. Hastings rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. You have a visitor outside. Lupin."

If Severus was unnerved by everyone suddenly giving her looks, she didn't show it. Rather, she sniffed and turned back to pack up her things.

"Regulus, go see what he wants."

'Of course.'

Regulus knew his face must have looked quite funny but he really didn't care.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I want to know why he's down here, obviously." She made a shooing motion.

'MacNair was right, you really can be a bitch. You do know how this looks, right? Do you?'

Nevertheless, Regulus pushed his way to the entrance, palming his wand as he went. There was no way he was going out there unarmed, especially considering the people Lupin hung out with. His brother couldn't have been too far away—he wouldn't put it past them to be up to something.

'Wait a moment, how'd he even know where our common room was?'

It was too late now, as the wall opened and there was Lupin, looking almost innocent as he leaned against the far wall.

'Only a Gryffindor would be so arrogant and stupid,' Regulus thought grumpily.

"Well, what is it?" he asked, trying to sound business like. Lupin tilted his head to the side and glanced at the space behind him.

"Why are you here, Black?"

"Severus asked. So, what is it? Is it a duel request?" Regulus couldn't imagine what else it could be. Hell, Regulus half _hoped_ it was--see how well those Gryffs did when they had to fight one on one.

What Regulus wasn't expecting was Lupin's response.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. Actually, I wanted to walk Severus to breakfast."

Later, Regulus would furiously deny he dropped his wand out of shock.

As he scrambled to keep it leveled at Lupin, the other was now studying the wall with interest.

"I guess I expected too much to think she'd just come out at my request," Lupin said, looking amused of all things, "but you're her friend, right? You can even inspect me if you like; tell her it's all above board."

"Because that's the first thing I think of when I see you," Regulus snapped.

Lupin looked bitter and he fidgeted on the spot. "I don't blame you. I'm trying, honestly. Now, if you would...?"

'I shouldn't. But he'll probably wait out here like some dog until Severus comes out anyway...' Regulus quickly cast several detection charms (you didn't live in his house without knowing any), and he scowled when it seemed Lupin was telling the truth. No one was nearby, either.

After a few moments, Regulus sighed and quickly muttered the password, quietly enough so Lupin wouldn't hear. That'd be just what his house needed.

"Fine, I'll tell Severus, but I'm not doing anything else." Regulus was further surprised when Lupin smiled at him in return.

"I know, that's enough."

**********

Severus Snape

When Severus woke up that morning with an awful cramp, she knew it wasn't going to be a good day.

'One month. One fucking month and I'm already on the rag.'

Indeed, the thin trail of blood she saw as she took a shower had very nearly given her a heart attack, and she barely managed not to scream. Luckily no one had been there. The one good thing about this entire ridiculous affair was the solitude. She could hardly stay with the boys any longer, but it was much too awkward to place her with the girls, either. They'd finally had to shove her into one of the abandoned rooms (there had been very few incoming Slytherins this year) and work out a schedule where she could use the facilities. Madame Pomfrey had cornered her days earlier and given her everything she needed, so at least that wasn't an issue.

It was so infuriating. She had never really fit in before, but now there was an added stigma that she was now a man in a woman's body. There was little hope she'd be accepted now.

Severus wasn't in the best of moods when she came downstairs that morning. She had been surprised when she saw Regulus hovering by her usual spot in the back; he wasn't one to get up earlier than he absolutely had to. Starting up one of their usual chess games was nice, she admitted it, and she had calmed down enough by that time to be halfway pleasant.

At least until he told her just what people were whispering about behind her back.

And now Lupin was out to get her.

"It's barely time for breakfast...this does not bode well for my future." Severus neatly arranged her books in her bag to wait for Regulus' return. She'd give Lupin enough credit that he'd managed to corner her. Severus wouldn't miss class for anything, and no one in the Slytherin House liked her enough to help her out. Indeed, they'd go out of their way to leave her to rot. Regulus was a notable exception, but that wouldn't be enough, unfortunately.

Speaking of whom, Regulus was returning from the hall. Severus ignored the looks and raised her eyebrows expectingly.

"Well?"

Regulus blinked and rubbed the back of his neck. "He, ah, wants to escort you."

Severus stared.

"To breakfast," Regulus finished quickly, as if he couldn't understand what he'd just heard himself.

Now her housemates made no secret that they were whispering about her now, and the soft scattering of laughter made her even more self-conscious. Severus could feel her temper coming back in full force.

"Surely you've run him off?"

Regulus looked sympathetic. "You think a Gryff would run off when it's the smart thing to do?"

"It's not like that 'Gryff' has a damn spine!" she snarled, grabbing her things and pushing through to the exit. Oh, they weren't going to leave now when they could watch something this interesting. Bastards, the lot of them!

Severus had worked herself into a temper by the time she opened the wall and saw him. She was sure her face wasn't set in the nicest of expressions, but he had the gall to smile at her as if he enjoyed it.

"Good morning, Severus."

"Please choke and die, Lupin."

And his smile grew larger. Severus's temper faded a bit in surprise before she scowled and swept past him. He easily caught up to her as she couldn't hold her pace for too long because of her goddamned cramps.

"I thought I told you to die," she grumbled as they traveled.

"I know, but I'll refrain from doing that, if it's all the same to you."

"It's definitely not." Finally, she stopped and yanked him around to face her. "Alright, out with it. What are your conditions?"

Remus blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

'Not as sorry as I am right now, I assure you.'

"You're planning something. What is it? Are you to lead me into an ambush? I bet your lords and masters are just waiting around the corner, hm?"

Remus sighed and scratched his head, as if she had no reason to suspect him of such a thing! Spineless, worthless...a pathetic excuse of a man!

"I know it looks suspicious, and I know you shouldn't trust me; I'm going to change that now. I'll keep walking you to breakfast from now until our final school year if that's what it takes. I thought about walking with you to class, too, but you seem to be two seconds away from blasting me into the Hospital Wing."

Severus sneered. "You would be right. Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Well, I admit I was hoping for that a little, although I'm not foolish enough to really expect it."

"...What?"

"Oh, I guess I should say it. I like you."

That was the second time that morning that Severus had a stupid, gobsmacked expression on her face. She really didn't appreciate it.

Lupin continued in a rush, as if he were in some kind of confessional.

"I mean, I've liked you for a while, even before your, er, change, but I wasn't sure what to do about it. I was pretty frustrated with myself, actually, not doing anything, ever, even now when I have the actual authority to do so, so I thought that I'd make a real effort to change and..." Lupin trailed off when he saw the look on her face. "Oh, I had better shut up, right?"

"Right." Severus grit her teeth, furious. He liked her?? Clearly, judging from the way he had treated her in the past! If he thought she was just going to be flattered and fall into his arms, he was more delusional than she thought.

It would be best if she set him straight.

"Lupin. If I were ever, _ever_ so desperate as to like such a pathetic, useless, scraggly, weak looking man I'd be better off downing strychnine. And if you knew what was good for you, you'd go back to licking the grime off Potter's and Black's boots along with that other sycophant that follows them around. Leave me alone, I don't even want you to look at me."

With that, Severus marched off, leaving him standing there. Her lower abdomen was throbbing, but Severus felt nearly cheerful as she emerged from the dungeons.

Lupin had enough bravery to fill a teaspoon, no doubt that would be the end of it.

*

"Oh what the fuck are you doing here??" Severus exploded the next morning. Lupin was in the exact same spot yesterday, only this time he was seated cross legged on the floor with a book in his lap.

"I told you," he said patiently as he bookmarked his spot and climbed to his feet, "I'm walking you to breakfast."

She couldn't believe it. Lupin should have run off with his tail between his legs! Regulus was glancing between them, his wand already in his hand. Severus waved him off and crossed her arms.

"I can't believe it. I'm in absolute shock. I shall mark this on my calendar as the day Remus Lupin's balls have finally dropped."

"Hm, right around the time yours disappeared." Remus's eyes widened and he snapped his mouth shut with an audible click of teeth, but he was far, far too late.

Severus saw red. Her wand was already in her hand and a hex on her lips when she dimly heard him say,

"Have I told you you looked lovely today?"

**********

Remus Lupin

"What the hell happened to you?" Sirius asked around a mouth full of eggs. Remus slowly and achingly sat down, not that eager to talk given the gashes on his face, but he felt he had to explain himself.

"Attacking crows." He glumly piled his plate with bacon and sausages.

James blinked. "What?"

"I said something stupid to Severus this morning and was attacked by a murder of crows."

If he wasn't in so much pain he would have been impressed. His face and scalp were stinging badly and his hands had taken some damage from trying to protect his head. She was absolutely vicious and he was still smitten with her. He needed help.

Sirius's face became furious and he hit the table with the palm of his hand.

"That slimy--"

"I started it, Padfoot, let's just eat breakfast, alright?"

"But--"

"No buts. And I need to talk to the three of you later. After classes, alright? It's important." Remus refused to say anything more as he picked at his breakfast. After a few minutes

he gained enough courage to look across the Great Hall and try to make eye contact with Severus. When he finally got it, she was clearly wishing for him to suffer a painful and nasty death.

"Hm, she certainly looks angry this morning. What'd you do?" Lily asked, pausing on her way out of the Great Hall.

"I didn't do anything...this time." James protested. Lily glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sure. You being so innocent and all--"

"Actually, it was all me. I...said something stupid." Remus motioned to his battle scars.

Lily raised her eyebrows and looked amused. "Oh, the crows hex. How did you like it? I helped with that one."

"It certainly works. No doubt you can now sleep easy at a job well done."

"Yes!" Lily laughed and patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. "There, there, Severus spends a good two-thirds of her time angry, she'll come around. I'll meet you in the classroom."

'I'm glad she's so optimistic.' Remus gave himself a mental shake and took a deep breath. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. He wasn't going to back down from a little challenge.

Well, more like Herculean effort; he'd probably have better luck wrestling with the Nemean Lion.

'Still, I better find some way to make up for this.'

"What was Evans talking about, Moony?" Peter asked. Remus winced and started to scratch his cheek but he ended up hissing in pain.

"I'll explain later. Just...can you three please, _please_ don't confront Severus today?"

James scowled. "And why shouldn't we get back at Snivellus? Look at you!"

"I'm serious. Please, as my friends, can you wait until I can explain?"

'At which point you may no longer be my friends...'

"Well, if you're sure," Peter began.

"Yes, thank you."

For the entire day, it seemed as if they would keep their word. They didn't even mention Severus once, and made no indication that they were plotting anything in retaliation. It was enough to make him relax, although he became tense again as they headed down in the dungeons for Potions, their last lesson for the day. Remus tried to make eye contact with Severus again, but she definitely wasn't having that, so, with a sigh, he took his normal spot by Peter at their usual bench. The Slytherins were all inspecting him as if he was some interesting animal at a circus who had yet to perform a single trick. His friends didn't know about his intentions yet, seeing as they would never "stoop so low" as to talk with Slytherins, but really, it was only a matter of time before it crossed houses and everyone would know his business. Remus wasn't looking forward to it, and he knew Severus would show him how little _she_ would appreciate it, but he was prepared. Lily had enough time to give him an encouraging smile before Slughorn entered and the class settled down.

Thankfully, James and Sirius (and a good portion of the Slytherins) kept their mischief under control, resulting in an uneventful lesson. At the risk of sounding like a pervert, Remus had watched Severus long enough to know that even her mood was picking up. Everyone knew Severus was skilled around the cauldron, and she was one of the few that genuinely liked the field of Potion Making at all. Maybe now he could try to apologize for earlier? She even allowed Greengrass to have a hand in making it today, that was definitely a good sign.

Dare he think it, but Remus almost felt hopeful as they cleaned up after the lesson. Severus wasn't actively scowling and his friends were behaving. Maybe he was taking this too seriously. Surely, once he explained his position his friends would be supportive. They wouldn't like it, but really, it was his business anyway. The peacefulness wasn't meant to last, unfortunately, as Sirius and Severus bumped into each other in the doorway. Neither had wanted to back down first and they ended up colliding. The next thing Remus knew, Severus and James and Sirius were facing off again for what had to the the nth time in their school careers.

'I asked...didn't I ask you to let it go just this _once_?' He was gritting his teeth and he had to force himself to relax.

Remus didn't like getting angry for various reasons. First of all, he hated feeling out of control—he already turned into a raging, bloodthirsty beast once a month and he didn't want to add to it. Another prominent reason was that he simply wasn't allowed. When a regular human gets angry he just loses his temper; when a _werewolf_ gets angry it's because he's a monster. Dumbledore had already stuck his neck out to let him enroll in Hogwarts. Really, all it would take was one single incident and the Governors would chuck him out so fast he'd probably suffer whiplash. If he were lucky, he'd avoid imprisonment.

Unfortunately, many took his unwillingness for confrontation as a sign of cowardice. Remus wasn't so ignorant of himself than to believe they were _completely_ wrong, but even he couldn't keep his temper all the time.

Oddly enough, he just never expected his friends to be the ones to make him blow up.

Slughorn was already gone, and the insults were flying fast. The situation was quickly escalating, and it didn't help that the remaining students were watching and encouraging them. It was irritating as he'd already asked them, for his sake at least, to back off where Severus was concerned, but this was an old song and dance and dammit, why did Slughorn have to drag Lily off to his office?

"Let's just go, you three. I told you I had to talk to you, remember?" Remus tried to steer them away, but neither Sirius nor James were having it. Peter, at least, looked apologetic.

"No way we're letting Snivellus get away with what he did!" James shrugged his hand off his shoulder.

Severus snarled and the grip on her wand tightened. "Don't call me by that name!"

"Stop it, James, we should go." Remus was far past irritated and now just pissed off. One simple thing! All they had to do was walk in the other direction! "I apologize, Severus, we're going."

"Better sooner than later," she snapped.

Their housemates began muttering, unhappy that it was going to end there. It was easily the worst thing that could happen. As much as Remus loved them, Sirius and James were such unrepentant showoffs that they quickly went back to ignoring him.

Now he was approaching furious; it must have shown because Peter was starting to move away from him, which never happened before but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Didn't I specifically ask you to leave her alone?? Can you not even do that for me?" Finally, _finally_ Sirius noticed how angry he was.

"Why do you care? He's just some slimy, nasty--"

Remus bit back a snarl. "Enough! I don't want to hear it! I won't have you calling her names, either!"

"What's the matter with you?" Sirius wasn't stupid, and it didn't take long for him put the pieces together. Honestly, any other time Remus would have found that expression of unadulterated horror to be amusing. "Don't tell me you--you seriously can't _fancy_ the greasy git!"

Now Remus had to add embarrassment to the list of emotions building up in his chest. The disgust in the people around him was easy to see; they made no effort of hiding it. It would only be a matter of time for the dirty jokes and the nasty rumors to start. Remus's hands slowly clenched into fists. Did Sirius have to say it like that? Did his friends have to look at him like that? He glanced at Severus to see how she was holding up, and he blinked in surprise. She was looking at him. She was waiting to see how he would react. Now doubt she already him figured out: he would plead ignorance and dissemble and step out of the way so his friends could go right back to what they were doing. He'd done it before, hadn't he? Severus was waiting for it.

Remus lifted his chin defiantly and glared at Sirius. "And so what if I do? Your point?" He said it, he actually said it. Peter gaped at him and James's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"That's disgusting!" protested Sirius.

"Enough!! I don't see how it's any of your business! And don't the rest of you have somewhere to be?" Remus was further irritated to see that the remaining Gryffindors actually hesitated along with the Slytherins. He knew he wasn't doing a very good job as prefect, but this was just blatant disrespect.

'No, they don't have much reason to respect me...well, I'll be changing that, too.'

"I see." Remus crossed his arms defensively. "Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"What??" Sirius yelped, and that was enough for the crowd to disperse, now that they were actually in danger of getting in trouble for hanging around.

"Moony--" began James.

'Oh, now you don't ignore me?'

"No, I've had it!"

"But she's hideous!"

Severus's lips thinned. "You--!!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Remus snapped, at the end of his tether.

Sirius threw up his hands. "You can't do that--"

"Would you like to go for twenty? Thirty? Everyone knows you deserve it and this is long overdue!" Remus saw Severus's smug look. "Just because I like you doesn't mean I won't be taking points from you, either."

Now she looked offended.

"We are going to the common room, and we are going to have a long, long talk about I'm no longer your free ticket to privileges you don't deserve. We're going to talk about how I can like who I want, where I want, how I want, and I'll be damned if you tell me any differently, AND, for future reference, if I catch you breaking the rules it will be detention."

James was the first to regain his voice. "You're making a mistake!"

"No, I should have done this a long time ago."

"Not that! You wouldn't like the git so much if you knew what he was doing the other day!"

Remus glanced at Severus and turned his attention back to his friends.

"Doing what?"

"Sleeping with Malfoy." Sirius looked downright malicious, and then triumphant when he saw the expression on Severus's face.

Red hot jealousy hit Remus so fast he actually couldn't breathe for a few seconds. He quickly got himself under control before he did something he would regret later.

"What?"

"Caught her walking out of Hog's Head with Malfoy in the dead of night--"

"What I do in my spare time isn't any of your business, Black!" Severus shouted. She tried to hex him, but Remus quickly got between them.

"As if I would be desperate enough to do any _business_ with you, Snape! We saw that sack of money he passed along to you. No doubt you're grateful for your so called 'accident.' You're not much to look at but I bet your clientèle must have tripled--"

Remus grabbed him by the front of his robes, gripped James's arm with his free hand, and began hauling them down the hall. He was dimly aware that they were trying to dig in their heels and pry him off, a futile effort, and Peter was smart enough to keep his mouth shut as he brought up the rear.

"Twenty-five, no, _fifty_ points from Gryffindor EACH for breaking curfew! And you can look forward to a detention with Filch on top of that--I'll be oiling the manacles _myself_--no, shut up, I'll get Severus too the moment I'm not one second away from punching something--how dare you say such nasty things when I made it quite clear that I like her? Oh, you didn't mean it? Well you should've thought of that before you ran your fat mouth _again_ spewing ignorant filth just like your cousins--yes, that's right, just like Bellatrix! I dare say she would have been impressed with your behavior just now!! No, I'm talking now, I've been talked over for five years now and I have HAD it--didn't I tell you to _shut up_???"

By the time Remus came to his senses they were in the very empty Gryffindor common room and his three friends were staring at him as if he was about to rip their faces off. Remus cleared his throat (it was sore, he must have been ranting for a long time for that to happen).

"Now, I trust we've come to an understanding? It's important for friends to let these things out, you know, before they fester."

"Yeah..." James said slowly.

"Well, er, good. Where is everyone?"

Peter actually raised his hand. "You kicked them out. Dawlish said something and, er, you kicked them out."

"Oh, that's right." He also took off more points.

'I've never taken off points until today...just how many did I dock?'

"Damn." Remus allowed himself to indulge in some uncharacteristic swearing. "This is why I don't like losing my temper."

"You call that losing your temper?" Sirius stared at him in disbelief. It was enough to make Remus feel ashamed with himself.

"Well..."

Sirius exhaled loudly and slumped back into his chair. "So, Snape?"

"Yes, Severus."

"Can't say much for your taste--"

"Padfoot--!!"

"Wait, wait. Before you rake me over the coals again, I...well, fine, you're right, guess we can't tell you what to do. We still think you're making a mistake, but it's out of our hands, so...have fun, Moony."

Remus smiled at them. He couldn't hope for friendship, or even civility, but they weren't going to interfere. That was enough.

"Good. Thank you."

*

"Good morning, Severus."

"Frankly, I hope you impale yourself on your cutlery and perish."

"How do you think I'll manage that? I'm not so hopeless as to fall onto my butterknife."

"No, I suppose not; I'm never that fortunate." Severus paused and looked him over, as if she was assessing him. "So, your little friends know and yet you're still here. That's certainly more than I was expecting."

"Expect me to be here for a while longer, then."

"The joy I feel, Lupin."

They walked in silence until Severus spoke again, her eyes focused squarely on the floor before her.

"It wasn't like that."

"Hm?"

"What Black was blathering on about. I'm not so hard up for money that I would do that." She glared at him then, daring him to say something. Remus pursed his lips and smiled brightly at her.

"Fifty points from Slytherin."

"What??"

"And a detention with Filch. Don't worry, I'm not so cruel as to put you with James and Sirius."

"You--!!"

"You just admitted to being out, in Hogsmeade, after curfew. So, you lose points and you get a detention."

Severus sneered at him. "Drunk off your own power already."

Remus laughed.


End file.
